The Books Are Real(Cont)
by Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds
Summary: November Williams life was a simple life, nothing wrong whatsoever. But when November and her four best friends go to Rick Riordan's book signing, what if every word he wrote was real? I only own the oc's and plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody I have started a new account the story will be continued on here. thank you! I Chou haven't read the other story check it out. It's the same title but more chapters.

-Ember


	2. Chapter 2

NOVEMBER

I had found Ava and El near the Big House talking. I told them that TJ was claimed. In my head I was a little jealous of TJ, Elaine, and Laurel. They have already been claimed by their parent, Ava and I were still waiting for our parent to claim us. I am sure I will be claimed before Ava, not trying to be rude, I am guessing its my father who is a god, but my both of my parents are so nice. I wonder if Emily is my half-sister or step-sister? That doesn't matter anyway.

Ava, El, and I were running to where TJ was with his new friend, Dillon. I had to admit Dillon was cute, but I barely know him. Anyway, on the way we found Laurel around the Apollo cabin.

"Hey guys, what are you running around for?"

"TJ was just claimed by the goddess Nike," replied Ava.

"Thanks Ava, for spoiling it," Laurel sounded upset.

"No time to argue guys, lets go find TJ," I scolded them.

"Right, lead the way November," she said doing a salute.

"Well that was random Lou," Elaine said while laughing and running with us to TJ.

"Elaine don't call me Lou, none of you call me that," she said pointing at us.

I came to a stop when I saw TJ and Dillon still at the sword arena. Dillon and TJ were in a total sword fight. I have no idea where he got it, I mean we have only been here for like an hour. I saw the sword with him earlier, so it must be his now. pass sword looked a little gold, so I shouted," Is that Imperial Gold?!"

TJ got distracted and looked my way. Giving Dillon a chance to surge forward and hit the hilt of his sword onto TJ's hand. TJ dropped his sword, and shaking his hand while saying ow. TJ gave me a glare, while Dillon thanks me,"Thanks Ember, now pay me my twenty dollars we agreed to."

"We never shook on it."

"Yes we did. I have hidden cameras with proof," Dillon retorted but I could tell he was bluffing.

"Fine," TJ huffed, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

Dillon took it, and the girls surrounded TJ asking him a million questions. I went up to Dillon and questioned,"You really don't have hidden cameras. I can tell you were lying, it was written all over your face."

" Of course if I had hidden camera it would be an invasion of privacy, he said stepping back.

Too bad when he stepped back, he soon became covered in this ugly red paint.

"CONNER! TRAVIS! I KNOW YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS."

As soon as he said that some bread crumbs well on to him. I looked around to find two boys by a cage full of birds. I ran over to them and pulled them up from the ground by their ears. They kept on saying ow all the way to where Dillon was.

"Found them about to set a bunch of birds free."

"What are you my mother," asked one of them.

"What are you my mother," I mimicked.

"I like you," said the other one.

"You won't when you see me mad, you'll be running for the hills."

"Now Connor and Travis there is punishment for what you did," said Dillon with a smile on his face.

- Hey sorry I started a new school Wednesday, and I have been busy. I don't know the password to my other account, so I made a new one. Please comment!-

-Ember


	3. Chapter 3

AVALON

After so many questions of asking TJ about claiming. He finally told us the story, and I felt bad that we had totally forgotten the guy TJ was dueling with. I deserve the Dillon guy covered in red paint covered in crumbs.

"Hey guys, why is is that Dillon covered in paint and crumbs? More importantly why is he smiling," I asked.

Laurel, Tj, and Elaine busted out laughing as as they pointed to two boys on the ground. I saw them covered in red, blue, and green paint with there arms like chickens squatting on the ground. They pecking their faces to the ground where the were bread crumbs. Behind them was Em with a video camera taping them while laughing. Em saw me then, gave me the camera and went over to this cage, I don't know what was in it, and she opened it. Out of the cage flew birds heading to Dillon and the two boys and started pecking at them.

"Hey, Ember! Why did you you release the bird knowing they would also come for me?"

"Sorry Dillon, I forgot about you," she said while laughing, she so ment to do that.

After 3 minutes the birds flew away, and I had gotten it all on video. This is pure gold for black mailing.

"Ok, guys the birds are gone you can get up and take a shower, or something," said Em while taking the camera from my hands.

"Not yet Ember," Dillon says while walking over to Em and giving her a hug.

Em pushed him away, and shrieked. Knowing Em she really hates boys, even though she is 13 she has never ever had a boyfriend. She doesn't plan on having one until she is 15. She looked at her outfit and it was covered in red paint.

"Oh no, my favorite outfit! Dillon!"

She walked over to Dillon punched him in the stomach, making him hunch over. Lets just say Em can be aggressive and hold grudges for awhile.

"That's for ruining one of my favorite outfits," she said while walking away.

TJ and I went over to Dillon and the two boys, while Laurel and Elaine went after Em. TJ helped him up and I helped up the two boys, who I now knew where Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Dillon you shouldn't have mess with her, she is finished with you," said TJ.

Dillon groaned, and we left the sword arena leaving a big mess behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to add that visual aids of the characters are on my profile. Check it out and comment!

-Ember

LAUREL

Elaine and I ran after November, she had just punched Dillon in the stomach. She is not very fond of _boys,_ except for Theo. She did have this on crush on this guy named Dylan, but he moved away. She never admitted it, but Elaine and I could tell. We found her by the pavilion, she was looking at the two cracks that Nico had made in The Titan's Curse. She must have heard us because she turned around and faced us.

"A little to far," she said with a faint smile.

"Em you could've have hurt him."

"Correction Elaine, she did hurt him," I pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"I'll apologize after I get changed, I can't wear this ugly red paint," she said gesturing to her outfit.

"I think I can help you with that," Elaine said, "follow me."

Elaine grabbed Novembers hand and dragged her to the Aphrodite Cabin, a big pink cabin. It was really ugly. She pulled us into the cabin, "Piper are you here?!"

A girl with chocolate brown hair in a braid and camp outfit heads towards us.

"Hi, Elaine. Why is that girl covered in the Ares cabin paint?"

" It was a trick by Travis and Connor," said November.

We then heard a conch shell in the air and everyone, but Elaine, knew it was time to go to the pavilion to eat.

"Interesting that they all ready started on you. Do you need a spare outfit?"

"Yes, if its okay with you, of course."

"Of course, come with me and we can pick out an outfit."

Piper took November somewhere else, leaving Elaine and alone. I looked around the cabin, it was all pink.

"Elaine, you must hate this place for its color."

"If it was blue it would be nice and very pretty. Or maybe purple."

We were silent for like two minutes, then November walked in. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, jeans, and some black converse.

"Where did Piper go," asked Elaine.

"She left to go see Jason for something," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hmm, I wonder what they are doing," I say with sarcasm.

"Who is Jason and why is Laurel using sarcasm," asked Elaine with confusion.

November and I started laughing, we walked over to Elaine and dragged her out of the cabin. We walked around the camp until we found Dillon, clean as a daisy, with Theo and Avalon. We pushed November forward, and she stumbled over her feet but Dillon caught before she could hit the ground. He helped to her feet.

"Thank you Dillon, and I would like to apologize for earlier. I hope you accept it."

"Your welcome and apology accepted."

All of a sudden thunder boomed in the sky. Lightning filled the sky.

"Zeus must be angry. I wonder for what," Dillon stated.

We heard conch shell in the distant and everyone, but Elaine, knew it was time for dinner at the pavilion.


	5. Chapter 5

So I wanted to be a nice person. So I am going to have SYOC, for recurring and minor characters. One lucky person will get to have there character to be a main one. Please no Big Three Children or Maiden Goddesses. Please PM the form or review them. Please send in, I have only gotten like tow. I AM SO DESPERATE. Here is the form:

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Family**

**History**

**Godly Parent**

**Weapons**

**Powers**

**Friends (optional)**

**Strengths**

**Weaknesses**

**Personality(Detailed)**

**If they die, how do you want them to die?**

**Anything else?**

**PLEASE SEND IN SOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

ELAINE

We walked towards the pavilion and I saw Laurel headed towards a different table then Ava and Em. Walked towards her at sat down next to her. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What," I told them with an annoyed tone. I just wanted to sit with my best friend.

One of the campers cleared his throat "You're a daughter of Aphrodite, right?" He asked me.

"I think so. Is that the cabin with the annoying girls and that horrible shade of pink" I asked. Man, I have no idea what is going on.

The kids laughed "Yes. Now go sit with the annoying girls" he told me.

I gave him a look "Are you serious? No way. The only person bearable at that table is Piper and she isn't here yet, so no."

"Oh, but young lady it's the rules," someone behind me said.

I looked and saw Chiron. Still can't get used to him being half-horse.

"What's the rules," I asked Chiron.

He chuckled. "Alyssa, come here." He said.

A petite blonde girl with short wavy hair came running towards him " Yes, Chiron"

"Alyssa, this is Elaine Knight, daughter of Aphrodite. Elaine, this is Alyssa, daughter of Athena. She is the smartest thirteen year old I know, and she will tell you the rules. I would ask Annabeth, but she isn't here." He said, walking away to, I'm guessing, find this Annabeth chick.

Alyssa looked at me distastefully "Alyssa" she said, sticking her hand out. I shook it and she quickly pulled away.

"Elaine. Do you have a problem with me" I asked. I could tell she didn't like me.

Alyssa looked at me "Not you. Just Aphrodite spawns in general" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked her, hands on my hips, pursed my lips, and raised my eyebrows. It broke people everytime.

But she just scoffed and said "Nothing. Absolutely nothing"

ELAINE

Oooooo I used a new character Alyssa daughter of Athena made by RosemaryAlysse. I now have inspiration, yes! Remember the SYOC is still open! Til two hours left and it will be closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone I would like to thank everyone for their character submissions! I loved them all it was a hard choice to make. But each character came up with a place. Here they are:

Minor Characters-

Arthur Veera son of Hecate(by dishomestuckchick)

Recurring Characters-

Jacob O'reilly son of Tyche(by sonofthetrigod)

Alyssa Black daughter of Athena(by RosemaryAlysse)

Guess what?!

There are two main characters! Yay!

Mallory Autumn daughter of Hebe ( by SummerLoveWind)

Savannah Verlac daughter of Khinoe( by Rosemary)

Congragulations! Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

THEO

We had just finished dinner, and were getting ready capture the flag. We were getting the teams together. Blue team was lead by Athena cabin with Hades, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Hecate, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hypnos's cabin. That means the girls and us would be on the red team, led by the Ares cabin.

We were getting our armor ready, I already had my weapon. I am going to name it Victory. Wow. I never thought I would say that or think it. Laurel had gotten a golden bow and arrow from her father, tough she needs practice. She almost took my life with it, my life flashed before my eyes. Elaine got a dagger called Margaritári, or Pearl in Engilsh. Em got a sword made of celestial bronze, so did Avalon.

I was a little disappointed that we weren't on the Blue team, I mean they always win! Clarisse was telling us a plan, but Avalon was making a weird face. She was wrinkling her forehead, when Clarisse was finished she told us to get into position. Unfortunately I wasn't listening to her, so I asked Ava wtree I was suppose to go.

"She said we go to the creek where the flag is, but since they think that it must be wrong. I think we should disobey her orders and go to Zeus's fist. Annabeth would probably try to out think Clarisse."

"Good thinking, are you thinking your mother is Athena?"

"No way, I am not the smart type, except when it comes to competitions."

"Okay, let's go," I whispered.

We snook away from the team and headed toward the statute of Zeus. We hid behind some trees when the statue came into sight. Just like Ava had said the flag was surely there. We looked and Percy and Nico were guarding it. Ava looked at me and whispered," You make a distraction while I grab the flag."

"What should I do," I whispered back.

"Well they won't chase you isa you come into view, but if you look hurt you will."

"How do we do that?"

She dug into her jean pocket and brings out a bottle of something red.

"Red paint from Connor and Travis."

She put a lot of it an the the side of my torso, some on my face and coming out of my mouth.

"Perfect, now go."

She pushed me to the side, so I decided to yelp like I was in pain. I fell to the ground and held the side of my torso. I kept groaning while they headed my way. I saw Avalon run to the statue.

"Oh gosh what happened TJ," asked Percy.

"I don't know one minute I am running to my position, the next I am being slashed at and thrusted at."

"Wait a minute-," Nico was going to say something but I cut him off with a groan.

"Percy he's not bleeding its paint!"

"Then," he turned around and saw Ava running off with the flag.

"He tricked us," shouted Percy.

I pushed both of them to the ground and ran to follow Ava.

When I saw her there was flames around her body, while the red team tried to slash at her but they failed. The flames were a blessing from Ares. That means Ava is the daughter of Ares.


	9. Chapter 9

NOVEMBER

Laurel, Ava, TJ, Elaine, and I were in the same group to stand guard of the flag. With this girl named Mallory and Savannah. When were told to go to our positions, TJ and Ava were whispering to each other. I was curious of what they were doing, so I pulled Elaine and Laurel aside.

"Guys, they're up to something," I whispered.

"We should get to position, or Clarisse will have our heads," someone spoke from behind us.

It was either Mallory or Savannah, I don't know which one. Either way she had dark hair and there was a girl behind her with curls.

"Savvy, they are looking at the boy and girl over there."

"Doesn't matter Mallory, I don't want to be on Clarisse's bad side."

"Hey, yeah you two, zip it," whispered Elaine.

After that they instantly shut up, oh the perks of having charmspeak. We pulled them over so we could follow TJ and Ava. Savannah started to open her mouth but El shushed her. TJ and Ava were whispering but I couldn't interpret it. I looked to the others and they shrugged. Savannah just looks annoyed. We looked in front of us, we saw Percy and Nico guarding the flag in Zeus' fist!

So that's why they left the group, because she knows where the flag was.

"Clarisse was wrong," sarcastically Mallory gasped," Big shocker."

Savannah hit her on the arm, and Mallory rubbed her arm. We looked over to see TJ on the floor with, paint on him? Percy and Nico were freaking out, while Ava was climbing to take the flag.

"Brilliant," Savannah and Laurel said at the same time.

In the distance, Percy and Nico looked back to see Ava running off. They looked back at TJ, who pushed them down. TJ ran after, and we ran after him. Laurel stopped by Percy and Nico and laughed,"And we are suppose to be the amateurs."

Then we continued to run after Ava and TJ. We saw Ava as though she was on fire. Then it hit me, it was Ares' blessing. Ares would never give his blessing to somebody who is not his kid. So Ava was a daughter of Ares. Only a matter of time before till I am claimed. I know who my father is, and I am glad he is my father.

**_Can anybody guess who November's father is anybody? _**

**_-Ember_**


	10. Chapter 10

AVALON

Around me I could see a red glow, in my head I am thinking,"_Ava you're father is Ares! What was mom thinking?!" _But what was coming out of my mouth was," DAUGHTER OF ARES COMING THROUGH," I said while pushing anyone down who was in my way.

When I reached the border, I saw my _siblings _there. Clarisse was there with her arms crossed. Then she did a huge grin, and they lifted me on their shoulders. I waved the flag, and Annabeth came running into the clearing. She was panting with beads of sweat on her forehead. She looked at the red team in astonishment, and she exclaimed over the shouts, "The red team hasn't one for years now, know who captured the flag?"

They all let me down, and I walked over to her. "I, Avalon Days daughter of Ares, has captured the flag from the blue team."

"Well, a smart Ares girl at that," and you could hear Clarisse scoff in the background, "but congratulations."

I saw TJ appear next to me, and then Em, Laurel, and Elaine with two other girls.

"So that was a awesome plan you made," said the curly haired brown one.

The girl with dark hair just nodded in agreement with her. Everyone was surrounding us, "Looks like we are the new center of attention," whispered Elaine.

"Ahhhh," Em put her hands to her ears.

"What's wrong November," asked Percy looking at her strangely.

"Make the ringing stop!"

"Wait, what ringing," questioned Nico.

"Duh the ringing in my ears, can't you hear it."

Chiron came running in, wait _galloping _in. "What is going on?"

"November says her ears are ringing," says Nico.

"Oh, _oh,_ well then I know who your father is then. All hail November Williams, daughter of-,"he was cut off by Em.

"Hades, I know. I've known for a while, who do you think made that second crack in the pavilion," after she finished the sentence thunder was booming.

Everyone had a look of horror on their face, "Hades broke the pact. Chaos is going to break loose," shouted someone in the crowd.

"Wait since there is ringing in my ears and my sister are having ringing in our ears, that mean someone near is dying. Shouldn't we go look," Nico cried in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to add that I gave you a hint on who November's dad was. If you go back to third chapter which is on Laurel's point of view, it says there were** _two_ **cracks, but if any one remembers Nico only made **_one_** long 20 foot crack. Not two, so November had made the second crack. Well enjoy this chapter!

-Ember

* * *

LAUREL

Cool. My best friend is a powerful demigod, and with that a child of the dead. Awesome, should I be scared or something? Lots of things are running through my, until Nico says there is somebody dying. I start to freak out.

"Well, then, everybody split up to see if you can find the person," shouted Chiron.

Everybody started running around and looking for a body. I paired up with November and Mallory, who is actually really cool, and start searching.

"Ah, why do I have to hear that annoying noise, it's starting to get louder," complained November.

That's when it hit me, maybe we can use November like one of those metal detectors. Then we would be able to find this dying person, I grabbed her by the shoulders and stated moving her around. Mallory looked at me like I was crazy, I probably was but I didn't have time.

"Ok, November, when the ringing in your ears get louder or lower tell me."

"Why? And why are you holding me out like a weird person?"

"I am using you as a death detector, no big deal."

"Awesome. Best friend loves to use me as a death detector," said November sarcastically.

"Well that may be a great idea. So is it louder now November," questioned Mallory as she pushed November in to one direction.

"Ow, yes it's louder now. I'll walk around on my own. I am not a ragdoll to be pushed around. Come on this way," she gestured for us to follow her.

She started walking into the crowded areas filled with trees. She kept looking in different directions and going left right or forward for about 5 minutes. After those 5 minutes she announced," We are here, this ringing isn't getting any louder. Start looking around, while I go look for Chiron."

She left while Mallory and I started looking. Mallory went right and I left, then I heard Mallory shriek. I ran over to her, and in front of her was a guy with a spear in his stomach. His eyes were open and he was breathing but not that much. He was blinking so he must be okay, "Oh my gosh, who are you," I asked.

"Arthur Veera is his name, I know him when we were sparing with each other. I wonder why he isn't wearing a breast plate," explained Mallory.

"Well let's take him the infirmary before he dies all together."

We carefully lifted his boy and tried not to make his wound worse than it was. We put him into a careful position and headed for the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

ELAINE

It has been a week since the death scare. The boy, Arthur, was perfectly fine now. One of the Apollo kids was able to heal him, and over the week I have read the books about Percy Jackson. It was kind of hard because of my dyslexia, but overall it was an awesome book series. Zeus and Poseidon were kind of mad because of Em, you know her being the daughter of Hades.

I was having a Ancient Greek lesson with Alyssa, we were becoming good friends. When the lesson was done we heard the conch shell signaling that we need to head to the pavilion. I know it wasn't to eat, it was to early. So I was curious on why we were being called to the pavilion. I caught up with Em, Avalon, TJ, Laurel, Dillon, Savannah, and Mallory. We were all this big group of best friends, it was fun having so many people to turn to. Bad part was the TJ and Dillon were boys so they were out voted for a lot of things.

We separated to go to our cabin tables, I sat next to a girl named Lacey and Piper at my table. Suddenly Mr.D appeared behind me, so I was a little worried if I was in trouble or not. I mean I did nothing wrong. Except put a little make up on him while he was sleeping. I mean Savannah dared me to do it.

"Peter Johnson, you wanted to say something," said Mr.D in a voice so he could be heard over all the shouting.

When Percy stood up, the room became quiet to listen his important news I guess.

"A few days ago I was told a prophecy by Rachel. Rachel would you like to repeat it please."

"_Eight most go on a quest._

_ To save a special item gone missing. _

_They must travel west._

_When close you'll hear the hissing._

_But it will be wrong in the end,"_ recited Rachel.

"Thank you for that Rachel. Yesterday we had a counselor meeting and we discussed it. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I are the seven powerful demigods. So it must be about us so, and Nico is also accompanying us," everybody started groaning about that," calm down. Anyway we know what the special item is, Mr.D confirmed that it is Poseidon's trident. We also have a lead on who has the trident. Nico overheard his father talking about hiding something so the gods won't find out."

November stood up from her seat with great speed, "Wait, why are you accusing Hades without going further into that? I mean haven't you accused him once and been wrong."

"Well, November, we have all the information we need. Discussion over, thank you for your attention."

We all started walking away for a free time to relax, November darted past us looking pissed. We all followed her into the Hades cabin. She sat down on her bunk, Nico was gone and in the underworld right now.

"Ember what was that outburst," asked Savannah, but we call her Savvy now.

"Well, I have to stand up for what I think is wrong. Ri-", she was cut off by Laurel.

Laurel's eyes turned gold and she spoke,

"_Eight most go on a quest._

_ To save a special item gone missing. _

_The dove, the victory, the vulcan, the lyre, the darkness__ must travel west._

_When close you'll hear the hissing._

_But it will be right in the end."_

"Wow, what was that Laurel," questioned Dillon.

" I am pretty sure it's a prophecy, idiot," Mallory rolled her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

THEO

It was dark out and Percy and his companions left after dinner. Everyone should be asleep, I sneaked over to the camp boarder where we were supposed to meet. Em, Laurel, Savvy, Mallory, and Dillon were already there. All we were missing was Avalon and Elaine, so I made sure we had everything," Ok, so do we have everything. Laurel do you have the Ambrosia and Nectar?"

"Check."

"Dillon do you have our weapons?"

"Check by the way, November you have twin swords from your father," he said handing her two earrings that looked like swords," Laurel I polished your golden bow and arrows," handing her a necklace with a bow and arrow in the middle of a circle," your two daggers Hope and Youth and Savvy your silver dagger. I've also got Avalon and Elaine's weapons."

"Good. November do you have money?"

"300 dollars exactly!"

"May I ask where you get 300 dollars," asked Mallory.

"Oh, you know. Just convinced Connor and Travis to get me some," she said with a mischievous grin.

Elaine and Avalon came jogging in with their back pack and four duffel bags.

"Guys why do you have four duffel bags?"

"Well they were on my bed with a note. It's from my mom, she says we'll need them on our quest."

"Oh okay then. So Savvy did you get us transportation like you said?"

"I found a bus that will leave in about 10 minutes near here. Come on let's head there before we miss it."

We passed the camp boarders, and walked over to a bus stop about 6 minutes away. We waited for about 3 minutes and boarded the bus. It was dark out and it was so late maybe midnight and I was tired. I looked to make sure everyone was here. On my side was Laurel on the end. Next to her was Mallory, and Elaine was next to me. On the opposite side of us was, Savannah facing Laurel, then Avalon, and November was asleep on Dillon. I am having a light bulb in my head right now, that maybe Em likes Dillon. But I may be wrong, she likes to act and trick people with stuff like this. I guess we will find out later, right now I need some sleep.

* * *

Yay! Three chapters in one day! There maybe another one, probably. Review please!

- Ember


	14. Chapter 14

NOVEMBER

_I was in that place filled with stars again. It looked continuous, like I could on walking and never reach the end._

_"Nice to have you back November."_

_"Oh it's you again."_

_"But this time you can have your friends this time."_

_Out of nowhere, down came Elaine, TJ,Avalon, Laurel, Mallory, and Savannah. They came crashing onto the ground. It looked quite painful, and they were all rubbing their arms._

_"Whoa, what am I doing here," Elaine looked around the place._

_"That's what I would like to know," said Savannah crossing her arms._

_"Nice to see everybody," said the mysterious voice._

_"Whoa, were is the voice coming from," Dillon started walking around._

_"Why was Ember her before us," Mallory looked toward Ember._

_"Oh, you dumb,curious demigods," said the mysterious voice._

_"Did he just call us dumb," exclaimed Ava, looking agitated._

_"Little Avalon, no need to get angry. A few questions will be answered. Anyone want to start?"_

_"I do! Who are you," said Laurel squinting her eyes._

_"Oh, Lau, no answer."_

_"Don't call me that," she huffed for not getting an answer._

_"Next."_

_"Why are we here," asked TJ._

_"Because I want you here."_

_"Why do you wa-"_

_"Oh, it's time to go. Enjoy the Answers!"_

_"What answers?! You barely answered them," cried Ava._

_Then everything went dark._

* * *

I woke up with a jump. It looked like everyone woke up around the same time I did. The people on the bus were dumb enough not to notice. The bus began to slow down, and the creepy thing was we were in the middle of nowhere. This of course has to do with being a demigod. I was new at this so, I had the feeling I was going to die.

"Um, sorry folks for the inconvenience. I will go check out the problem," the driver rose from his seat and exited the bus.

"I have the feeling we are in big trouble."

"Seriously Elaine," TJ face palmed himself.


End file.
